


Ensorcelled

by Notabluemaia



Series: The Quest and Beyond [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hope, Illustration, M/M, Prose Poem, Ringspell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/pseuds/Notabluemaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is potent sorcery, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensorcelled

 

~*~

**_Ensorcelled_ **

Spirit endures, flesh withers,  
Resisting temptation’s demand,  
Surrendering all against a call  
No innocent could withstand.

Evil's allure exhausts resolve.  
Glittering gold commands.  
Choice is required:  
 _Fire or Desire?_  
He thrusts into claiming bands.

Pity and mercy save a world,  
Sever power from his ruined hand,  
Cast Sacrifice to long-exiled fate,  
Leaving One who cannot understand.

Kisses command their last embrace;  
They do willingly as they must.  
Desire is a holy, healing grace,  
Love’s promise their sacred trust.

Encircled by golden arms again,  
Thrusting fire within yearning flesh,  
Hope is fulfilled at journey’s end,  
Beyond Sea ~  
And eternally blessed.

*

 

[](http://photobucket.com)  
detail, _Between Legend and Life_  
illustration for story, _An Unexpected Birthday_  


  
  
  
  



End file.
